


The Importance of Getting Good Grades

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: If he’s to pass, Ben Solo needs a good grade from Professor Snoke but he knows that’s never going to happen. Armitage Hux suggests sneaking into his office, logging on to his computer and altering Ben’s mark.Simple, really. What could possibly go wrong?(Prompt: “If we get caught, I'm blaming you.” Benarmie)





	The Importance of Getting Good Grades

_“If we get caught, I'm blaming you.” Ben glared at Armitage. “It’s ridiculous.”_  
_“We won’t get caught,” replied Armitage. “You should trust me more. I’ve been watching him. I know all his comings and goings.”_  
_“Creep,” said Ben. “I bet he’d love knowing that you were spying on him. He’d probably be flattered.”_  
_“Well then,” Armitage shuddered. “If you don’t want my assistance getting into Professor Snoke’s office we can forget the whole thing.”_  
_“No,” Ben shook his head. “I appreciate it. I need that mark to be at least sixty-five to bring my average up to a pass. He’ll never give me the grades I deserve. He’s—”_  
_“—jealous of your raw, untrained ability. Yes I know.”_

That was earlier, a hissed conversation in the bustle of the student coffee bar. Now, hiding in a vacant office and waiting for the cleaners to finish, Armitage thought he ought to have listened to Ben’s concerns. He opened the door a crack and peered out. The corridor was empty but he could clearly hear the click and whine of a buffer.  
“We can back out if you think—“  
“We’re doing it.” Ben spoke quietly, directly in Armitage’s ear. “We’ve gotten this far. You wanna quit now? Go ahead, chicken. I can do this without you.”  
Armitage’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment at his body’s reaction to the tickling sensation in his ear, and with anger at Ben’s words. He closed the door and turned to face Ben. “I am not a coward! Just giving you the chance to back out gracefully.”  
“Whatever you say.” Ben grinned.  
“Okay.” Armitage peered out again, anger fading under Ben’s easy smile. “Coast’s clear. Come on.”

Armitage slipped out of their refuge, walked quickly down the corridor and into Professor Snoke’s office, door propped open with the wastepaper basket. Ben followed a few seconds later. Armitage stood behind Snoke’s desk, face bathed in blue.  
“You know his password?” he asked Ben.  
“Yeah, it’s—“  
They both froze as footsteps got louder, then ducked down behind the desk. There was a rustle, a curse and a clunk as the wastepaper basket was emptied and dropped inside the door. A solid double click told them the door had closed. The light glowing through the door-window into the corridor went off and the room plunged into darkness. Armitage held his breath. Ben giggled and Armitage let his breath out in a slow hiss that ended with a laugh. He stood up and tapped the keyboard so that the room lit up blue again.  
“We’re doing this.”

It didn’t take long to log in as Snoke, find the file of grades and alter Ben’s mark from forty two to seventy two, easy to write off as a slip of the keypad if Snoke noticed. File saved, logged out and buzzing, Armitage and Ben put the keyboard and mouse back exactly where they had been and Ben pulled the door handle. The door did not open.  
“It must have locked when it closed,” said Armitage. “There should be a little twisty knob under the handle to unlock it.”  
“I can’t find it,” said Ben.  
“Wait,” Armitage got his phone out and used the flashlight for a second or two. Under the door handle was a keyhole.  
“Well, shit!” said Ben softly. “What’s the old goat gonna say when he turns up and finds us in his locked office? I’ll get kicked out. Again.”  
Armitage put his arm around Ben’s back. “No you won’t. You just got a low first on your assignment. All we have to do is find another reason we might have snuck into the Prof’s office after hours.”  
“I can think of one,” said Ben.

Lit up by the faint streetlight that filtered through the blind, Armitage returned Ben’s grin. He walked Ben back until his thighs bumped the edge of Snoke’s desk, then unfastened Ben’s jeans and slipped his hand inside. Ben lurched forwards and kissed Armitage hard.  
“I want you to sit in his chair,” said Ben, “and blow me while I lie back over his desk.”  
They got into position. Armitage stared at the thin stripes of orangey yellow light that fell across Ben’s chest. “Has it occurred to you that this room has windows?”  
“So?” said Ben, resting his feet on the arms of the chair and pushing his hips up so that he could get his jeans and shorts down. “Nobody can see in.”  
“Not what I meant,” said Armitage, sitting forward and leaning over, hands caressing Ben’s soft stomach while he nuzzled at Ben’s cock. They had all night to escape.

Meanwhile over in campus security, a uniformed guard sighed and reached for the radio.  
“Hey, someone go check out building F. The motion sensor alarm’s gone off. Looks like... yeah... Professor Snoke’s office again.”


End file.
